Usuario:L Adamante.7
L Adamante.7 |-| Bienvenida= Bienvenida centre|500px Hola bienvenid@ Editor/a a mi pagina de usuario aquí abajo hay algunas cosas sobre mi como personajes favoritos y mis renders para la wiki y otras cosas más y si deseas dejarme un mensaje hazlo tranquilamente. Inicio Hola, espero que te sientas bien, y bienvenido a mi perfil, actualmente soy un administrador en esta wiki; si quieres hablar conmigo, puedes ir a mi muro. |-| Sobre mi= Me uní a esta wiki el 16 de febrero del 2017, mi primera edicion fue una reparación menor en la página de Eclipsa Butterfly. Desde que comencé a editar en esta wiki hasta la actualidad he hecho renders para diversas páginas Me gusta bastante la idea de aprender el formato wiki y ya me hice casi un experto en eso, si no me crees solo observa este perfil. El 16 de febrero del 2017 hice mi primer edición en esta wiki. El mismo día hice mi primer render El 8 de marzo del 2017 fui nombrado administrador. Pues, gran parte de mi tiempo libre lo paso en Fandom, realmente me gusta editar, añadir información y corregir los errores, además de diseñar renders. Algunos datos sobre mi *Me gusta mucho hacer renders. *Adoro poder contribuir en comunidades de Fandom. *Soy administrador en dos wikis y termino el tiempo de mi cargo en una tercera. *Escribo historias. *Mi modelo a seguir es la Princesa Diana de Gales. *Mis colores favoritos son amarillo y el violeta. *Me considero tranquilo y callado *Me gustan los animales y la naturaleza (insectos y aracnidos no) *Me gusta mucho dibujar Si algún día me ves en otro wiki (que no sea este), no dudes en saludarme y avisarme. |-| Creaciones= Páginas que he creado: *Ejercito de Toffee/Galería *Ejercito de Toffee *Acuerdo Mewmano-Monstruo *Eclipsa Butterfly/Galería *Making Weapons with Mina *Levitato *El hechizo fatal *Estampida de Guerricornios *Familia Butterfly/Galería *Magia contaminada *Magia oscura *Magia combinada *Magia Verde/Galería *Magia Rosada/Galería *Magia Verde *Magia Rosada *Festivia Butterfly *Asalto al castillo *Solaria Butterfly *Celena Butterfly *Ardillas Mágicas Gigantes *Familia Avarius/Galería *Lord Brudo *Lady Avarius *Marioneta de la princesa Moon *Familia Avarius *Castillo Avarius II *Reina de Mewni *Star Attacks *Marco Confesses All *Starcrushed/Galería |-| Favoritos= Personajes Favoritos *Eclipsa Butterfly *Moon Butterfly *Alta Comisión Mágica **Lekmet :'( **Hekapoo **Rhombulus **Omnitraxus *Marco Díaz Episodios favoritos *Starcrushed *Face the Music *Claridad de Cristal *Page Turner *Dentro de la Varita *Ataque al Castillo Proximamente... |-| Renders= Moon Moon Joven by L Adamante.png Moon_con_la_varita.png Moon5_by_L_Adamante.7.png Moon4_by_L_Adamante.7.png Reina de Mewni Solaria by L Adamante.png Celena by L Adamante.png Festivia_by_L_Adamante.png Solaria1.png Celena Butterfly by L Adamante.png Alta Comisión de Magia Lekmet_by_L_Adamante.7.png Heckapoo_by_L_Adamante7.png Omnitraxus Prime.png Rhombulus_by_L_Adamante.7.png Rhombulus2_by_L_Adamante.7.png Alta_comision_de_magia_by_L_Adamante.7.png Monstruos Tridente by L Adamante.7.png Ardillas magicas.png Claveira0 by L Adamante7.png Willou_by_L_Adamante.7.png Dennis_by_L_Adamante.7.png Lord_y_Lady_Avarius.png Lord_Brudo.png Madre_de_Ludo.png Bearicorn by L Adamante.7.png Braso_Monstruo_by_L_Adamante.7.png Rasticore_by_L_Adamante.7.png Ludo1_by_L_Adamante.7.png Ludo2_by_L_Adamante.7.png Toffee-Ludo_by_L_Adamante.7.png Sapo_Toro_by_L_Adamante.7.png Jirafa_by_L_Adamante.png 2_cabezas_by_L_Adamante.7.png Emmitt_by_L_Adamante.7.png Humanos Oskar1 by L Adamante.7.png Oskar2 by L Adamante.7.png Alfonzo_by_L_Adamante7.png Sensei_by_L_Adamante7.png Sabrina_by_L_Adamante7.png Janna_Ordonia_by_L_Adamante.7.png Angie_by_L_Adamante.7.png CalaveiraH by L Adamante.7.png Ruberiot by L Adamante.png Bon Bon (vivo) by L Adamante.7.png Bon Bon (fantasma) By L Adamante.7.png Brian by L Adamante.7.png Otros Heinous mejillas by L Adamante.7.png Miss Heinous by L Adamante.7.png Star Butterfly (baile) by L Adamante.7.png Star`s Ludo costume by L Adamante.7.png Green Dress by L Adamante.7.png Traje de Reina by L Adamante.7.png Disfras de Star by L Adamante.7.png Star Butterfly (cuernos verdes) by L Adamante.7.png Star (Pijama)by L Adamante.7.png Marco TW by L Adamante.7.png Marco SO by L Adamante.7.png Marco HL by L Adamante.7.png Marco PHD by L Adamante.7.png Marco PJ by L Adamante.png Marco GB by L Adamante.7.png Marioneta_de_la_princesa_Moon.png Cachorro_by_L_Adamante.7.png Srta_Atroz_by_L_Adamante7.png Larry_by_L_Adamante7.png Padre_tiempo_by_L_Adamante.7.png Aguila_by_L_Adamante.7.png Cloudy_by_L_Adamante.7.png Guardias by L Adamante.7.png Tijeras_by_L_Adamante7.png River Butterfly by L Adamante.7.png |-| Fanarts= Eclipsa Eclipsa_the_Queen_of_Darkness-1-.png Mitad_de_Eclipsa.png Eclipsa3_by_L_Adamante.7.png Eclipsa_by_L_Adamante.7.png Eclipsa_2_by_L_Adamante7.png Eclipsa_excrvando_profundo_by_L_Adamante7.png Moon Moon_sin_su_vestido_ni_adornos.png Moon_pelo_suelto_con_capa_Mejorada.png Moon_pelo_atado_con_capa.png Moon_traje_de_guerra.png Moon_by_L_Adamante.7.png Moon3_by_L_Adamante.7.png Otros Reinas de Mewni2.png Reinas de Mewni.png Marco_principe.png Diana, la generosa Una reina comparada con un ángel Que desde el desastre del reino de su madre Ella dijo que su familia no estaría mas asociada con la oscuridad Diana_la_generosa.png Diana_excarbando_profundo.png Diana_en_la_guerra.png |-| Logros= *100 ediciones *500 ediciones *Llegar a ser Administrador *Llegar a ser Burócrata *Crear una página *Crear diez páginas *Alianza con Miraculous Ladybug Wiki *Alianza con Animanga Wiki *Alianza con Clarence Wiki *Alianza con Corazón de Melón Wiki *Alianza con Un Show Más Wiki *Alianza con Wiki Mitología *Alianza con Avatar Wiki *Alianza con Angry Birds Wiki